


how Leonard McCoy taught Jim Kirk a thing or two about sex-ed

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Flirting, High School, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Secret Crush, sex-ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Kirk never wanted to teach a bunch of sophomores about their sexual health, but, it turns out, things go much better than planned due to the presence of a certain, rather dreamy, school nurse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how Leonard McCoy taught Jim Kirk a thing or two about sex-ed

It’s not exactly the lesson every teacher eagerly awaits at the start of the semester. In fact, Jim can think of a thousand things he’d rather be doing than co-teaching the compulsory sexual health class to a bunch of immature, woefully ignorant, sixteen-seventeen year olds. Eating paperclips, for example. Isn’t this their parents’ job? He’s a physics teacher for Christ’s sake, not a saint. At least he won’t be diving into this cesspool of messy feelings, sexual frustrations and STI prevention tips alone. 

Although Jim’s not sure the presence of the school nurse is necessarily going to be all that much help. Not when all Jim can think about when he sees said nurse is just how much he wants to rip the man’s clothes off. That’s not appropriate really, is it? Not appropriate at all. Or highly appropriate given the subject matter of the lesson… 

It’s only an hour. Jim can make it through. 

"You ready, Kirk?" 

Leonard appears behind him like some sort of theatrical change of frame and Jim blinks hard to clear his head of his earlier thoughts. The nurse is wearing that dark green shirt that Jim’s become quite fond of; someone somewhere definitely has it in for Jim.

They walk into the auditorium full of the schools one hundred and eighty sophomores, Leonard leading by a few paces, before taking up position at the front of the bleachers and looking out into the rows of kids. For the most part they’re subdued, they don’t really want to be here either and Jim can’t blame them. But there are a few who look like they’re going to have a lot to say, helpful or otherwise, and Jim wants to claw at his temples.

“Okay guys,” Jim starts, voice loud an assured, “let’s get this started.”

Jim’s pained sigh echoes around the hall and draws a few laughs from the students, a few sighs of agreement too. A few students shift in their seats and Jim, who usually has about a thousand good opening lines, remains silent.

“This doesn’t have to be awkward,” Leonard says, stepping forward like this is the easiest job in the world. He pauses and Jim watches him take in the dubious looks of the crowd before he continues. “Look, sex is a part of life and the stats say that forty percent of you have already done it anyway. We’re not here to tell you to have or not have sex or who to have it with, we’re here to tell you how to be clever about it an’ how to stay safe.”

 _Well_ , Jim thinks,  _that certainly_ sounds _rational_. More rational than anything he could have come up with for sure. The kids seem to buy it as well. They glance around at each other, probably eyeing the peers they know have had sex, and maybe eyeing the ones they know haven’t, but Leonard doesn’t let it draw on for too long before he starts up again.

The hour flows by in an easy stream of how to roll on a condom, the importance of dental dams, regular STI check-ups and morning after options. Leonard is thorough: he talks about prep and foreplay; the clitoris and prostate; he talks about family planning and gives the students a list of free clinics they can go to if they have particular questions. Some of the clinics are aimed specifically at the girls, and although Leonard seems very objective for the most part he reminds the girls that they’re the ones who will ultimately be the ones at risk of pregnancy and that it’s their choice when and how and with whom but that it’s something they should wait to consider until they’ve finished High School. Some of the places he talks about, while scrawling relevant contact numbers on the whiteboard, are more advisory centres than clinics, and Jim feels a flutter in his stomach at the addition of an LGTBQIA sexual health and advice centre.

 _Yes_ , Jim thinks,  _very thorough_.

Leonard turns over to the students for questions and Jim and Leonard bandy answers back and forth and open the floor up a bit, reining in any students who get a little too boisterous and reprimanding one young lady for throwing the word “slut” around like confetti at a wedding. A young man asks about the ‘QIA’ letters and the talk turns to asexuality with Leonard affirming that sex isn’t a compulsory part of adulthood just something that if you do choose to engage in you ought to be safe about.

Jim doesn’t feel like it’s been an awkward hour. It’s been measured and informative and he wishes he’d had someone to talk about the necessity of lube with him when he was sixteen.

“You did good,” Jim says as the kids are dismissed and begin to filter out of the hall.

“Thanks,” Leonard smiles appreciatively. Jim’s always been a fan of hazel eyes but this guy’s really take the cake. Green, gold, brown, amber. It’s like some sort of geological mystery found at subterranean levels of the Amazon. “You were pretty quiet,” he adds, “took you for a bit of a talker.”

“You hit a stride,” Jim shrugs, “it would’ve been a shame to interrupt it.”

“Ah, a sweet talker,” Leonard smirks, amending his earlier assessment.

“I do what I can,” Jim grins but he quickly realises he’s flirting and he frowns. But it’s not just him who’s flirting…

“Hmm,” Leonard nods slowly, eyes searching Jim for something. “I’m gonna head out for coffee, we’ve got just over an hour for lunch if you wanted to tag along?”

“Tag along?” Jim repeats, raising an eyebrow and trying to hide a smile.

“Should I have said  _join me_ , instead?” Leonard questions with little snort, Jim simultaneously endeared and intrigued. He’s been silently watching after Leonard for a while, what are the changes that interest is returned?

“It certainly sounds more like an invite that way,” Jim nods.

“Not like a date?”

“You’d take me for coffee as a  _date_?” Jim counters, “wow, you’re game’s off.”

“There’s othing’ wrong with my game,” Leonard scoffs.

“Oh, yeah?” Jim smirks, “why don’t you prove it.” 

#

It takes Leonard all of ten days to woo Jim into bed; and he _does_ prove he has game. Crates of it. He proves that fact repeatedly. Again and again and again until Jim has to wave a little white flag and surrender. He's fucking exhausted. 

But he's  _so_ glad the board signed him up to co-teach sex-ed.

It turned out to be _way_ better than eating paperclips.


End file.
